This invention relates to a flashlight mount, in general, and, in particular, to a mounting body and a combination clip and mounting body as for mounting a flashlight.
Police officers and other individuals who use guns in dark conditions often desire a portable light to illuminate their surroundings. A handheld light, such as a flashlight, can provide illumination, but it becomes unmanageable when the gun user must use both hands to control the gun. A light attached to a gun requires no use of the user""s hands, but it adds unnecessary weight to the gun when the light is not in use. Therefore, it is desirable to have source of light that is easily detached when the light is no longer needed. In addition, it is desirable to have source of light that is easily attached to different objects once it is removed from the gun. In the latter instance, the individual may desire to clip the light to a belt, pocket or the like. As a result, there is a need for a device which can mount a light source onto a gun, permit easy detachment from the gun, and allow attachment of the light source to a different object.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention is a device for mounting a light source, such as a flashlight, to an object, such as a gun, weapon, tool or the like and alternatively for attaching the flashlight to a different article, such as a pocket or belt. The invention includes a clip and a detachable mounting body. The clip is adapted for attachment to a flashlight and includes a resiliently flexible arm having a latch. The mounting body is adapted for attachment to an object and has a channel that cooperates with the latch on the clip arm. The channel releasably receives the clip arm and has an engaging surface that releasably engages the latch on the clip arm to connect the flashlight to the object.
According to another aspect of the invention, a mount body is adapted for receiving a flashlight and includes a first engaging feature and a second engaging feature. The first engaging feature is configured to engage a first object, such as a gun, weapon, tool or the like. The second engaging feature is adapted for engaging a flashlight, so that the mount body connects the flashlight to the object.